Gas is a companion product of coal, which is a precious non-renewable energy resource. Because the existence of gas is one of the main causes of the frequent accidents in coal mines, gas must be extracted for safe production in coal mines. As the coal mining depth increases, the gas content in the coal seams increases significantly. Therefore, simultaneous extraction of coal and gas is a necessary approach for exploitation of deep coal and gas resources. Strengthening the gas extraction is of great significance for improving the level of safety and efficiency of production in coal mines and reducing the emission of greenhouse gasses.
The distributed energy system is a new energy system. When compared with conventional energy systems, the distributed energy system has a lot of advantages, such as being safe and reliable, high-energy conversion efficiency, and environmentally friendly, etc. Therefore, the distributed energy system has brilliant application prospects, with high practicability and development potential. However, owing to the fluctuation of gas concentration in coal mining areas, there is no distributed CCHP energy system for gas extraction in coal mining areas until now, which is constructed specifically on the basis of the characteristics of gas extraction in coal mining areas.